Big Daddy
Big Daddy appears in Ultimate Dimension Clash as one of the twelve newcomers. He will fight in his Bouncer model. Backstory Big Daddies were originally created by Dr. Yi Suchong to serve as Rapture's maintenance workers and to help in later construction projects; Rosies riveted panels and windows and Bouncers drilled deep sea rocks for expansion of the city. As the demand for ADAM increased and could not be met from the method used with the available Little Sisters, Suchong proposed the idea of recycling the raw genetic material directly from the corpses of dead Splicers, instead of exclusively producing it with Little Sisters in their laboratories. With the genetically-modified girls at great risk when out on the streets gathering ADAM on their own, the "Protector Program" was initiated to bond them to the hulking Big Daddies, turning the latter into Protectors who would respond aggressively to any threat encountered by the Gatherers. Suchong suggested this idea to Andrew Ryan, knowing that becoming a Big Daddy was a "one-way street", but he fretted about being able to find suitable candidates. Ryan gave assurances that it would not be a problem. Although the true identities of the candidates were unknown, many were exiled criminals, the criminally insane, and political dissidents imprisoned in Persephone, which was under the management of Sinclair Solutions. Augustus Sinclair had already been contracting prisoners out to Fontaine, and later to Ryan Industries, for test subjects in the research labs of Point Prometheus and at Fontaine Futuristics. Candidates from the Rapture Family in the prison were selected by Dr. Sofia Lamb, imprisoned at Persephone herself at that time, and acting as a psychiatrist for the inmates to curry favor, sending members of her own following for conversion. Experiments were conducted by Dr. Gilbert Alexander in the research laboratories of Fontaine Futuristics. The first protector prototypes bonded to Little Sisters were called the Alpha Series. Alexander took inspiration from a common nickname for the Protector Program candidates, "Big Daddies", and engineered a conditioned physical bond between the Protectors and their charges which would mimic the emotional bond between a father and his daughter, the "Pair Bond." This bond ensured that the Protectors would guard their charges at all times, and not wander away from the girls, otherwise would slip into a coma. After many unsuccessful attempts, the first candidate from the "Protector Program" to be successfully Pair Bonded Subject Delta, a deep sea diver formerly known as "Johnny Topside" who had discovered and entered the city by accident. In a short time, the Alpha Series failed to be practical as Protectors. They only protected a single specific Little Sister. If their Little Sister was lost to Splicers, or was rescued by Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, that rendered the Protector useless, sending it into a coma or making them suicidally aggressive. After that, they were only useable as a mere foot soldier. With these unsuccessful results, the Alpha Series was ended. The remaining Alpha models were deactivated and in the following years were kept at Persephone and Fontaine Futuristics. Regardless of his colleague's progress, Suchong was also working on a bond of his own creation. Using the Tears to Columbia's reality, which had been opened by Jeremiah Fink to access Rapture's technological advancements, Suchong tried to reproduce the successful bonding of a single girl to Fink's Songbird, a creature based on Rapture's Big Daddies. Suchong sought to find the solution in genetic compatibility. He used the Trans-Dimensional Device, which he had reproduced to maintain the Tear at his laboratory in the former Silver Fin Restaurant in Fontaine's Department Store, intending to steal a DNA sample of Fink's bonded test subject. His research was put on hold when the City Council closed the department store turning it into a prison for Fontaine's criminal gang. His Tear device was eventually damaged by vandals, but he had its remote control at his clinic at Artemis Suites, Apollo Square. On December 31st, Suchong finally acquired the DNA sample from Elizabeth (ironically unknown to him the same test subject who once bonded to Songbird) who had repaired the Trans-Dimensional-Device and gone to Columbia to recover a Lutece Particle. Two weeks later, the Civil War was initiated by the bombing of the Kashmir Restaurant's New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball led to a panic and an ADAM shortage. This led to the solution of recycling ADAM from the many Splicer corpses now littering the streets of Rapture. Suchong's attempted genetic bonding method proved a failure, frustrating his struggle to complete his Protection Bond. The Big Daddies kept ignoring the girls. A solution became evident where the hulking creatures would start caring when the girls provided the raw ADAM for them to survive. A Bouncer model bonded this way to two Little Sisters in Suchong's own laboratory. He failed to notice the change of behavior in the Protector, and carelessly slapped one of the two Little Sister out of frustration during a recording of his failed results. This triggered the aggressive response of the Bouncer, who then impaled Suchong with his drill to the scientists own desk. The bond had worked at the cost of Suchong's life. This breakthrough led to the bonding of Bouncer and Rosie Big Daddies to Little Sisters, and their official deployment into the public spaces of Rapture. The Memorial Museum at Point Prometheus was changed to the Proving Grounds, and used for Big Daddy training. As the Big Daddies and LIttle Sisters were sent out onto the streets of Rapture, citizens responded to them in different ways, many were met with disgust. The Big Daddy's intimidating appearance and aggressive conditioning caused fear among the populace and resulted in several unfortunate accidents. Confrontations with Splicers and well-meaning citizens prompted Andrew Ryan to broadcast public address announcements to warn against approaching the Big Daddies and Little Sisters. Ryan tried to combat public dislike of the Protector Program by spinning the Big Daddies as "Knights In Shining Armor", created to protect Rapture against the "Parasites". The Lancer, a third model of Protector and considered to be the most advanced so far, was also created to hold Ion Lasers developed by Rapture Central Computing, but never left Minerva's Den where the company's headquarters were established. By the end of the civil war in 1960, many Big Daddies had fallen to the attacks of Splicers and Atlas' rebels, and littered the corridors of Rapture. However more remained active, roaming from one vent to another to call on Little Sisters to start another cycle of gathering. Years after the death of Andrew Ryan and after Sofia Lamb took control over Rapture, ADAM gathering continued until the remaining Little Sisters in Rapture were too old to be able to process the raw genetic material. The remaining Big Daddies continued to maintain the city in a viable state, as per their original design. The older Sisters were then turned into Big Sisters by Dr. Alexander, one of the few remaining scientists at Fontaine Futuristics. He conditioned them as enforcers and provided them with diving suit gear similar to those of Big Daddies, producing a new fear the for the Splicers. In 1967, Lamb, requiring new Little Sisters and the ADAM they produced, sent Big Sisters out to kidnap girls from the surface. Evolution of Splicers over the years made them more effective in ambushing Big Daddies. This forced Alexander to create a new model of Protector, designed to effectively dispatch larger groups of enemies, the Rumbler. In 1968, Brigid Tenenbaum returned to Rapture to free the new Little Sisters, foiling Lamb's plan of perfecting her Utopia, and to find a cure for ADAM. With the help of Lamb's daughter and former Little Sister, Eleanor, and the artificial intelligence still monitoring the city's automatiom, The Thinker, she reactivated two Alpha Series: Subject Delta, Eleanor's former pair-bonded Protector, and Subject Sigma, previously Charles Milton Porter, the initial creator of The Thinker. Both Alpha Series regained part of their humanity and free will, which helped them complete their own objectives, Delta guided by Sinclair, and Sigma by The Thinker, who was impersonating Porter. Their opponents, a genetically mutated and insane Alexander, Sofia Lamb and Reed Wahl, reactivated other, broken, Alpha Series and used them as soldiers to stop the rogue Protectors. The last known Alpha Series created was Sinclair (Subject Omega), done by Sofia Lamb to fight Delta as part of her escape plan which failed. Gameplay Big Daddy's basic attacks are slow, but frightening. He is best suited for close quarters combat, though his slow mobility prevents a practical approach plan other than activating Charging Rush, which gives him armor properties. However, he is one of the largest characters in the game, making him subject to certain Big Daddy-only combos. Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor stats Theme song Big Daddy's theme is a remix of Elizabeth's theme from BioShock Infinite. This remix comes directly from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Attack Overview Big Daddy/Attack Set Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Newcomer Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Villain